


5 - Gunpoint

by VickeyStar



Series: Whumptober 2019 [5]
Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Pre-Series, Terrorists, Whumptober 2019, gunpoint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 02:27:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20900126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VickeyStar/pseuds/VickeyStar
Summary: "Read."She obediently starts reading the words on the board, not speaking.





	5 - Gunpoint

There’s a gun jabbing at her lower back.

That’s all she really knows, as she’s pulled roughly forward and sat down on a wooden chair.

The bag over her head certainly doesn’t help much.

She discretely twists her wrists again, trying to get some circulation or slackening of the ropes that have been around them for at least an hour.

She can’t understand them, but the voices around her are shouting.

The bag is abruptly pulled from her head, her blonde hair added to the sudden bright light blinding her for a second before her gaze becomes crystal clear on the guns that are all aimed for her head.

She sees the setup, and knows instinctively that the camera in front of her is broadcasting to the local news station.

A board is held up next to the camera, and a rough voice grunts.

“Read.”

She obediently starts reading the words on the board, not speaking.

There’s a flash of pain on her forehead and she can feel blood start to drop down her face as someone pistol whips her.

“Out. Loud.”

She doesn’t get the chance to, because the second she opens her mouth, a smoke grenade goes off.

Juliet throws herself to the ground as gunfire erupts around her, the chair she was in resembling swiss cheese as gloved hands pull her to her feet and untie her wrists.

“Agent. Let’s go.”

She’s got a gun in her hands and an escape route.

Yeah, she almost got her head chopped off on live television, but she didn’t.

She’s moving to Hawaii when she retires, she decides.

Sunny, warm, island paradise sounds really good, right about now.

Yeah.

Hawaii.

What could possibly go wrong?

edn


End file.
